Another Chapter
by MiChElLe05
Summary: It's the second time around for the trio. OC/Cena/Orton. What could possibly be in store for them now? -- Sequel to Broken In Two --
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I'm finally back to bring you the sequel to Broken In Two. So I hope all of you enjoy it and you know what to do after you're done reading.**

* * *

_

Here they were, Michelle and John a year later. Everything going as good as it could get, Michelle was doing well being able to talk again and she couldn't be more happier planning the soon to come wedding. John was on top of the world with everything going good for him; the album, the movie, & especially being champion. Comparing to everything that had happened a year ago I guess they would say their life was almost as close to being perfect. Would it stay that way?

With John not getting any sleep from the night before Michelle drove them to the next city, "John you should really get some sleep, you look dead tired." She suggested as she took a quick glance over.

"Nah, I'll be okay…I'll just take a quick nap before the show starts." He said as he leaned his head against the seat.

Michelle just shook her head, "What is it with men and stubbornness?"

"It has nothing to do with being stubborn…it's just that we're men." John said surely.

Michelle just took a deep sigh and kept her eyes on the road, "What we'd do without men." She said sarcastically.

"Well, first off you wouldn't be able to get married to me and receive that oh so special attention from me." He said as he leaned in closer to her.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked curiously. John leaned over and whispered sweet nothings in her ear causing her to smile, "Oh that…ah well at least you're good for something." She joked causing his smile to turn to a frown, "Aw, baby I was just kidding" She said grabbing his face with her free hand and giving him a quick kiss.

It was only an hour later until they arrived at the arena, tonight would be the last night of the big draft lottery it was unknown to anyone who the last two making everyone that much more suspicious. Michelle into the arena parking lot with the attendants guiding her to a parking space. As the two were getting their stuff unpacked from the car, Michelle felt a hand cover her eyes, "What the…who is it?" She questioned.

"Guess." the familiar voice whispered in her ear.

All Michelle could do was let out a scream, "Dave!" With that she turned around and wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"You surprised?" He asked as they stood there facing each other.

"Well, yeah…what…how?" Michelle not able to get the words out.

Dave just let out a laugh, "You're looking at one of the final two draft picks for Smackdown!"

"Ah, that's awesome Dave." John said as he gave him a hand shake.

"Yeah, I'm still in shock but so excited at the same time." He said wrapping an arm around Michelle and gently squeezing her.

Continuing to talk they all made their way towards the arena with everyone else. Just then a car pulled up to the arena, with the final draft pick stepping out of the car and taking a long look at the arena, before they too made their way into the arena.

* * *

_**I know it was a short first chapter but, I didn't want to make it too long. Well, anyways tell me what you think and if I should continue on with the sequel.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Great appriciation to those who reviewed the first chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, here's the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2**

Michelle and Dave left John to sleep before the show started. They found themselves a seat in the catering room with everyone else. It was like old times as they sat there and got caught up on everything that had happened between now and a year ago.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?" Dave asked as he got up from the table.

Michelle smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine."

Dave tipped his head before making his way over to the tables of food. Michelle taking a drink of her water almost chocked seeing who entered the room, "Randy…" She replied as her eyes followed him through the room.

* * *

Randy feeling overwhelmed as he stepped into the room with everyone taking a quick second to stare him down before walking over to welcome him. As he made his rounds to say hello to everyone the new "Talent" made sure to make themselves known to Randy. Even though he was done with that kind of lifestyle he couldn't help but love the attention.

"Hello Randy." Said a female voice.

Randy turned around to see an attractive young woman staring up at him, "Hello…and you are?"

"Candice…Candice Michelle." She responded as she stuck her hand out.

Randy took her hand in his, "Well, Candice what can I do for you today?" He asked as he slipped an arm around her.

Candice let out a flirtatious giggle, "Well, Randy I know you're new to the show so I thought I could maybe show you around." She said looking up at him with a big smile.

Randy went to respond until someone caught his eye, "Michelle…"

"So Randy, will I see you later?" Candice asked as she brought her body closer to his.

"Umm…yeah sure." He answered as his gaze stayed on Michelle who was now coming towards them.

Candice leaned up and gave him a quick but sultry kiss on the lips, "See you later." She said winking at him.

"So you're the one that everyone's been waiting for?" A familiar voice asked causing Randy to quickly around.

There she stood, still as beautiful as ever. Those innocent brown eyes staring up at him, her long brunette hair falling just right on her shoulders. All those feelings that he thought went away quickly came back. "Yeah…so um…umm…how have you been doing?" He asked struggling to get the words out.

"I'm doing good, thank you." She answered as she tried to study his expression.

Randy nodded his head, "I'm really glad to see you're doing better…and you look really good too."

Michelle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "So, it looked like you and Candice made the quite of friends already."

Randy let out a nervous laugh but decided to ignore the comment, "You and John…married yet?" He asked bluntly.

Michelle just gave him a look and she too decided not to answer the question. She didn't even know why she was trying to be nice to him, yeah sure she felt bad for what happened between them but she knew how he was and didn't like it at all.

"Something go wrong with the to be married couple?" Randy asked. Even though he still had those feelings for her he wasn't the type to forget that he had been rejected.

Michelle gave him a smart-ass smile, "Oh, Randy you haven't changed one bit."

"Oh, Michelle there's no need for me to change…but maybe you should look into it." Randy said with he oh so cocky smile.

Michelle's expression quickly turned serious, "Really…no need for a change, I'd think twice about that…given one of the reasons why I chose John over you."

A broken heart all over again, is how he felt after hearing that comment. "Boy…and you would think after someone being in a car accident as fatal as yours that maybe somehow they could change but, I guess in your case you're just the spoiled Bitch you've always been!" Randy shouting the last part causing everyone to look his way.

Michelle and everyone else stood there with their mouths open, "You son of a b…" She started to yell but was stopped by Dave getting in her face.

She could've started crying right then and there, never would she have thought he would ever call her that. This just told her why she chose to marry John and not stay with him.

Dave turned to Randy with a look that could kill, "I'd turn your ass around and get out of here."

"Hi to you too Dave…but oh what if I don't?" Randy said staying with his cocky attitude.

"Do it now because I know you know not to test me boy." Dave said now getting closer to his face.

"No, Dave it's okay I should be leaving anyways." Michelle stated. She gave one last disgusted look to Randy before walking out.

Randy sighed as he watched her walk out, he just finally put his hands up in defeat and walked out feeling everyone's eyes on him. Making it back to his locker room feeling frustrated with himself slammed his fist hard into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself out loud. Never would he even think of calling her a bitch but after the comment she made something in him boiled up inside and it just came out from nowhere. Shaking it off for now he went to take a quick shower before having to be out in the ring.

* * *

Michelle walking with a purpose walked into John's locker room slamming the door behind her. "What…what's going on?" John asked quickly waking up from his sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby…I forgot you were asleep." She apologized taking a seat next to him.

John tipped his head to read the expression on her face, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." She lied.

"I know you Michelle and there's something wrong…plus you just didn't slam the door for kicks." John said sternly.

Michelle just sighed and rolled her eyes, "Guess who's the final draft pick for Smackdown." She said with a fake smile.

John sat there for a minute trying to think of who it was, who would get her that upset? And that's when the one and only Randy popped into his head, "What in the hell did he do?" He asked knowing if it was something serious he would go over and kick his ass.

Michelle surprised he figured it out so fast, "We just got into an argument and made rude comments to each other with him in the end calling me a bitch."

John put his hat on and was ready to walk out that door when Michelle stopped him, "He's not worth it…believe me I should know." She said as she stood in front of the door.

He just looked at her like she was crazy, "He can't call you a bitch and get away with it."

Michelle made her way to sit back on the couch, "I'm pretty sure Dave will take care of it." She said sure of herself.

John just looked on confused but decided not to do anything…yet. He took a seat by Michelle wrapping his arms around her. Snuggling closer she brought her lips up to his neck and started laying gently kisses. He closed his eyes and smiled enjoying her lips on his neck, he then jumped a little as she gently tugged his earlobe with her teeth. "I think you know how to make me feel better." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh is that right?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Michelle got up with his hand in hers and lead him into the direction of the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Randy walked through the curtains just finishing his work for the night. He grabbed a towel and threw it around his neck to soak up his sweat. His mind was somewhere else until a turn of the corner brought him face to face with John and Michelle. _"Great"_ He thought to himself. Trying to avoid them hewent to walk pass them but was stopped by a hand to his chest.

_"What up buddy no one told me you were coming.?"_ John's voice spoke out.

Randy looked at him confused, _Did he not know?_

Michelle had the same look on her face. This wasn't the way she thought John would react. But then again, it can't be good.

John stood there with a smile while Randy gave a nervous one back, _"So um...?"_ Was all Randy could get out.

_"So yeah...what was up with you calling my fiancée a bitch earlier?"_ John asked with all seriousness.

Randy backed up as John stepped closer, _"Look man..."_ Randy was cut off by a right hand to the jaw.

_"John!"_ Michelle exclaimed rushing to stop the fight. Randy threw up his hands to block the fists coming at him. Damn, how he had forgotten about John's temper. He was regretting everything that had happened earlier when he felt John being torn apart from him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dave trying to keep him under control.

_"What the fuck are you doing man?"_ Dave spoke holding John up against the wall.

John just shook him off and walked off with his hands in the air. Michelle went to go after him but Dave stopped her and went instead, not wanting John to go off on her.

Michelle saw Randy still on the floor rubbing his jaw, she hesitantly walked over and bent down in front of him, _"You okay?"_ She asked. _Damn it why did she even care?_

Randy looked up to meet with her soft brown eyes, _"Yeah, I deserved it anyways...I'm surprised you didn't join in."_ He lightly joked.

Michelle smirked a little, _"No, I thought I'd try to keep my bitchy temper to a minimum."_ She spoke the last part in a sarcastic tone.

_Ouch._ Was all Randy felt. _"Look Michelle...I' am really sorry about earlier...I didn't mean for it to come out."_

Michelle shrugged her shoulders, _"No big deal Randy...at least now I really know what you think of me."_ She replied non-nonchalantly as a water bottle fell from the soda machine.

_"No, Michelle I..."_ He started to speak but was cut off.

_"Here hold this on your jaw...you don't want it swelling up."_ Was all she said before walking off.

Randy let out a frustrated sigh, before finding his locker room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**_Hope you peeps liked it. And yes I now it's been a long time coming. So, review and let me know whats going on in those pretty little heads of yours lol. Luv Ya Much!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I know Eddie Guerrero isn't in any of my stories I'm still going to dedicate all of them in his memory. And who's knows to keep his spirit alive I might bring him in to this one or one of my others. Well, here's chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Michelle sighed in frustration, "John, please calm down...it's over now." She said trying to calm her fiancée down.

John turned and glared at her, "What was the need to stay behind and check on Randy...this all started out with that asshole!"

"First off, it was Dave's idea for me to stay behind and second of all I did not ask you to go and pound his face in." Michelle pointed out as she changed into some silk black pajama pants.

John put his hands up in defense, "Fine Michelle...excuse me for wanted to protect my future wife."

Michelle shook her head, "Oh, no no no...you're not going to turn this back on me John trying to act like Mr. Tough Guy...he called ME a bitch not you...and as your future wife I'd like to think that you would know that I could handle things on my own." She stared at him hard waiting for him to say something.

John just sighed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Michelle yelled in frustration. This is not where she wanted to be right now. She slipped on a sweater and some flip-flops and exited the room.

At the exact same moment John opened the bathroom door, "Michelle, I'm..." He started until he noticed she was gone, "Shit!" He cursed himself.

* * *

"Son of a bitch, open!" She exclaimed as she pressed the elevator button repeatedly.

"I think all you need to do is press it once." A voice spoke up coming up behind her.

Michelle turned to say something but noticed it was Randy who spoke, "Great." She mumbled under her breath.

Randy just stared at her and smirked, he had always loved it when she was angry, that glare in her eye made her somewhat more attractive and sexy to him, although it sucked being on the other end of it. The elevator door finally opened and they both stepped in at the same time almost squishing each other as they did.

Michelle tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby. When she thought her night couldn't get any worse the elevator jolted and came to a halt. "Fucking shit...you have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. She was trying to press every button to see if anything would happen when she heard Randy's laugh.

She turned and glared at him, "Is something funny about this?"

Randy cleared his throat, "Um...no of course not." He said trying to keep a straight face.

Michelle tried to stay serious herself but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation, _"When it rains it pours."_ She thought to herself.

Both her and Randy continued to laugh until her laugh turned into cries. She slid down against the wall down to the floor.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn...he knows I hate fighting with him..." She spoke as she wiped tears from her face, "I thought everything was going to get better...I...I...just don't know what to do anymore."

Randy cringed at her cries, he had a strong feeling that this was because of him, "Michelle, he was just doing what any man would do...he just wanted to protect you." He said taking a seat beside her.

Michelle lifted her head and stared straight ahead, "I know but it's what's going to happen in the long run Randy...I don't think I can handle someone being that protective over me ALL the time...it scares me sometimes...it truly does."

"I've known John for a long time and I know he wouldn't do anything that would harm you...god, I have never seen somebody so much in love with one person before." He spoke.

Michelle finally turned and looked at him, "And you?"

Randy met with her brown eyes, "What?"

"You've never been so much in love with one person?" She asked keeping her focus on his blue orbs.

Randy swallowed hard, "I thought I had...but I guess it wasn't enough because I ended up screwing things up."

Michelle's eye filled with tears as she heard him say those words, even after all they had been through it didn't make it any easier seeing him sincerely hurt over her. Michelle ran her hand over his face and smiled, "Please don't hurt over me Randy...putting all things aside I know what a great man you are and listen to me when I say that there is somebody out there for you...you just need to let it happen."

Randy closed his eyes feeling her touch, he reached his hand up and placed it over hers, "I deserve to hurt after what I did to you Michelle...I may not like it but as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me...even if I can't ever be with you again..." He spoke the last words in a whisper.

Michelle's heart broke hearing those words, but she smiled feeling his touch, a touch she hadn't felt in a long time. Almost as if it was automatic Michelle found herself wrapped in Randy's arms, they both held on tight trying to take in the moment.

_Would this finally be the end to their chapter or will this only be starting a new one?

* * *

_

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Never forget to review! Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, just wanted to let you know that there's a bit of sexual content...not strong but indeed sexual. hehe...anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Randy had gone back to his room. Michelle sat in the hotel café doing nothing except thinking about what had went on between her and Randy in the elevator, of course it was just a hug but she knew they had both felt something more. Hopefully this time could actually be the closure the two needed to move on, although somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it'd never be the right time.

_"Is this seat taken?"_ A voice asked bringing her back to reality.

She turned to the voice to meet John's piercing blue eyes, _"Do what you want."_ She sighed.

John took a deep breath of his own and took the seat across from her, he did nothing but stare at her with his blue orbs.

Michelle slightly rolled her eyes, _"What are you doing?"_ He knew exactly how to get her.

John slightly smirked,_ "Just admiring how beautiful you are."_ He grabbed her hands and held them in his own as he fiddled with her engagement ring.

It never failed with him, he always knew how to entice her and just with a simple touch for that matter. He brought her hands up to his lips and gently started lying gentle kisses on them all while keeping his blue eyes locked on her. Michelle finally gave in and ran her fingers through his hair and then down to his neck, leaning forward so their lips could meet.

_"So, I'm guessing your not mad at me anymore?"_ John finally spoke as they pulled back.

Michelle just 'looked' at him, _"I swear I think those eyes of yours could make me do anything."_ She bit her bottom lip.

John raised an eyebrow, _"Oh really?"_

Michelle rolled her eyes, _"Don't act stupid you know exactly what I'm talking about."_ She replied grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair.

_"I'm not getting punished am I?"_ He asked surprised by the grip she had on him.

Michelle smirked as they walked into the elevator, purposely stopping it herself this time, _"Whatever you want to call it."_ She winked leaning up against the elevator wall.

_"My god, do you know how to get me going."_ He stared as she started undressing. Boy, was he glad that there werepros to having a fight and it all had to do with the making up part.

Michelle signaled for him to come over and he gladly did what she said, she sighed as his lips found her neck, slightly giggling as he lifted her up against the wall. Michelle's hands found their way under his shirt, she slightly bit her lip when he took it off exposing his well toned body. Boy did he ever have ways to get her going.

John smirked as Michelle's hands found their way to unbutton his pants, _"I don't know if I should give you the pleasure."_ He teased.

Michelle raised an eyebrow and slidher hand down. Taking her turn to tease him, _"Oh I think you will." _

_

* * *

_

John and Michelle calmly walked out of the elevator to the stares of the waiting hotel guests. Both had big smiles on their faces as they knew they were being watched until they couldn't no more. The engaged couple made it back to their hotel room, instantly finding their way under the sheets.

Michelle watched as John leaned on one elbow staring at her. But couldn't help but frown when she saw a serious look spread across his face, _"John you okay?"_ She asked as she gently rubbed his arm.

_"I just wanted to say in all seriousness, that I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier."_ He spoke as he ran his fingers over her stomach.

Michelle sweetly smiled at him and was happy when a smile came upon his face again, _"I know you were just trying to protect me."_ She giggled as he lifted up her shirt laying gentle kisses all over her bare stomach, teasing her again as he kissed the lining of her underwear.

_"Am I really forgiven, cause you know I'll do anything."_ He looked up at her once more with those piercing eyes of his.

_"WellI can see thatJohnny boy,but if you want some you're goingto have to come get some."_She couldn't help but laugh at the look that came across his face.

John just 'looked' her, _"Oh, I'll get some...more that is."_ He flicked his eyebrows at her before finding his way under the covers.

_"My, my Johnny boy..."_ Was all she was able to get out before she too found herself being pulled under the covers.

* * *

**_I just couldn't help it alright lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**X-x-x-X**

Two weeks passed and believe it or not everyone was getting along or in truth avoided each other. Michelle had spoken to Randy on a few occasions, nothing big just maybe a hi, how are doing sort of thing. Knowing each other they had never spoken about the elevator run in and knew it would stay that way. Oh, and Michelle found out that Randy was seeing someone. Nobody knew exactly who it was but according to her sources, the woman blew her out of the water. No one actually said that but Michelle thought it.

_"Hey baby."_ John found her in the hallway and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

She looked and smiled. _"Hey there."_

_"You looked in deep thought...something wrong?"_ John asked with concern written on his face.

Michelle turned to him and gave an assured smile. _"No, of course not..."_ She hurried to change the subject. _"Oh, I forgot to tell you that next week we'll be meeting the wedding planner to go over the final touches for the wedding."_

John sighed at the word wedding. _"Can't we just get married in Las Vegas or something...all these plans are making me sick."_ He sat on one of the crates as he held his stomach.

Michelle walked over to where he was sitting, slipping her arms around his neck with a frown. _"You don't want to make me sad do you?"_ John slipped his arms around her waist as he slowly shook his head. _"To make it more worth your while..."_ She ran her fingers slowly through his hair. _"Just think of the wedding night...you'll have me all to yourself..."_ Her lips brushed his ear. _"And you'll be able to do anything you want with me."_ She whispered with a smile on her face.

John lifted her up on to his lap. _"God, I can't wait until we get married."_ Michelle confidently smiled. _"Soon baby...soon."_ Her lips brushed his before they embraced themselves in a passionate, loving kiss only to be interrupted by a loud cough. It was Randy...and standing next to him was a woman.

_"Yes, Orton?"_ John scowled as both he and Michelle found themselves back on their feet.

Randy nervously smiled as he grabbed the woman's hand. _"Guys this is Jackie...Jackie these are my good friends Michelle and John."_ He introduced.

John coughed at the 'Good Friends' intro which resulted in an elbow from Michelle. _"Nice to meet you Jackie."_ Michelle greeted as she stuck her hand out. God, everyone was right about her. The woman looked like a damn model coming straight from a fashion magazine. Michelle immediately found what she was wearing looking like rags.

_"Yes, very nice to meet you too...I've heard a lot about you."_ Jackie returned the greeting as she shook Michelle's hand.

Michelle gave a quick glance to Randy then back to Jackie. _"Good, I hope."_ Making herself slightly laugh.

Jackie just nodded in response before turning her attention to John. _"John right?"_ She said sticking her hand out towards theman besides Michelle.

John just nodded his head and politely shook her hand. Michelle cocked an eyebrow when she noticed the woman studying her fiancée. Definitely not making a good impression right now Michelle thought to herself. But John didn't seem to notice making Michelle smile as he grabbed her hand to kiss it before their fingers entwined.

Randy didn't seem to notice either as he found himself admiring Michelle as always. Seeing the two holding hands he wrapped his arm around the woman next to him giving a quick peck on the cheek as hedid so. For a while it just seemed like they stood there studying each other as if they were looking at their competition.

It was Jackie who talked first. _"Oh, I have a wonderful idea...how about a double date, tonight..."_ She darted her eyes to Michelle who pretended to be intrigued._ "Doesn't that sound like fun, Michelle."_

Great Michelle thought. But she put a smile on her face. _"Yeah, sounds wonderful."_ She so wanted to slap Randy right now for introducing this woman.

Jackie grabbed Randy's arm with what Michelle thought of as an over cheerful smile. _"We'll meet after the show then?"_ When she got nods from everyone she let out a squeal causing everyone to slightly jump.

Michelle sighed and leaned into John when the couple left. _"Take me far, far, far away."_ She spoke into his chest. John could only laugh as he wrapped his arms around her.

_"It'll all be fine..."_ He paused. _"As long as Randy's eyes stay on his date and not mine._" He spoke with sternness.

Oh no, here comes the over protective John but then she remembered the woman's eyes studying her soon to be husband. _"And the same goes for that little hussy."_ She scowled as she pictured what it would be like to slap the blonde out of her.

John twitched his eyebrows. _"Hussy?"_ He questioned.

Michelle just looked up at him. _"Did you not see her checking you out...the nerve."_ She scowled even more.

John laughed once again. _"Haven't seen this side of you in a while..."_ He scooped her off her feet and over his shoulder. _"I like it."_

Michelle tried to keep herself from laughing. _"You know, I don't think this is much of a reward."_

John pulled her over and cradled her in his arms. _"Oh, it will be when we get back into that locker room."_

Michelle didn't hold back her laugh this time. _"Well, then hurry up Mr. Cena...remember we're on due time tonight."_

John frowned. _"Don't remind me."_

**X-x-x-X**


	7. Chapter 7

**X-x-x-X**

The show was over so that meant it was time to get ready for their "Double Date". Both really didn't want to go but they told each other that they had to live through it just for this one night, or at least that's what Michelle kept telling herself.

_"Okay, I'm ready."_ John announced as he cringed at himself in the mirror. Let's just say it wasn't his usual attire.

Michelle walked over and stood in front of him. He had on a nice polo t-shirt, pressed jeans, and just like Michelle liked it he had his hair spiked up. _"You look hot baby."_ She complimented as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. _"And smell good too."_ She chuckled.

John just shrugged and decided one night wasn't so bad. It was his turn to look at what she was wearing. Grabbing her hand he twirled her around. She had on a nice simple dark blue dress that brought out her brown eyes, and her long hair flowed down over her shoulders. _"Mm...I could have you right now."_ He looked her over one more time.

Michelle playfully hit him on the arm. _"Is that all you think about?"_ She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him. John pushed her up against the wall. _"When I'm with you...yes it is."_ He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Michelle just smiled and rolled her eyes. _"Come on, we'll save that for later...right now we have to go and try to get through this double date thing."_ She gently pushed him off as she made her way to the door.

John frowned as he followed her. _"This is going to be one long night."_ He replied as they walked down the hall. Michelle wrapped her arm around his. _"It'll be fine."_ Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

**X-x-x-X**

John hadn't spoken one word since they sat down. Which Michelle kind of preferred, she definitely didn't want any harsh words exchanged tonight. So basically it was just a one on one conversation between her and Jackie. Boy could she talk a lot. Good thing they had wine.

_"So, how did you two meet?"_ Jackie asked as all eyes at the table focused on her.

Michelle let her mouth hang for a while before answering. _"I met John on my first day of work...well actually bumped into him."_ She added a nervous laugh at the end. John noticed and grabbed her hand.

_"Well, isn't that cute."_ Jackie slightly smiled. _"And what about you and Randy?"_ She asked causing Michelle to choke on her wine. Randy got a glare from John as he calmed down Michelle.

Randy nervously smiled. _"Jackie, how about you tell them how we met."_ Randy trying to cut through the tension at the table.

Jackie laughed to herself. She knew exactly what she was doing. _"Alright then..."_ She started on how the two met at a restaurant while both were actually on separate dates.

Michelle blinked her eyes open repeatedly trying to seem she was intrigued by the story. But, that was hard when she saw Jackie's eyes looking John over. She grabbed on to her wine glass harder, wanting to bathe the blond haired woman in red wine. What pissed her off even more is that she didn't even care at how obvious she was being.

Finally having enough she stood up at the table. _"Excuse me while I go to the ladies room."_ She announced before grabbing her purse and to both Jackie and Randy's dismay gave John a kiss. _"I'll be right back."_

_"I think I'll follow her."_ Jackie announced as she grabbed her purse and followed Michelle's lead. That left the two men at the table.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to bring that up."_ Randy apologized as he spoke first.

John who was playing with his silverware looked up at him. _"It's fine..."_ He sat up straighter. _"But I'm just letting you know right now Orton, you keep your eyes on your woman and there won't be any trouble."_

Randy cocked an eyebrow which was a shire expression of his old cocky self. _"Yeah fine Cena..."_ He paused to take a drink of his water. _"But, if you're even thinking of telling me not to talk to her anymore, that I'll have a problem with."_

John clenched his jaw forcing himself to stay put and not attack the man sitting across from him. He grunted and stood up, excusing himself to get some fresh air. Randy just looked on until John was out of sight and surprisingly with a smug smile on his face.

**X-x-x-X**

Meanwhile in the ladies room...

_"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."_ Jackie apologized as she leaned back on the chair with her legs crossed.

Michelle looked at her through the mirror. _"Oh, it's fine."_ Smug little bitch, I could so beat your ass right now.

_"You got lucky with John, he's definitely a nice catch."_ Jackie commented as she stood up.

_"Yes, I did."_ I could say otherwise for yourself. She could see Jackie in dreamland, which probably didn't have Randy in it what so ever.

_"You know, if this whole marriage thing doesn't work out with you two..."_ She came up behind Michelle and whispered in her ear. _"Let me know...cause I'll definitely take him."_

Michelle turned to face her. _"Mm, sorry but bimbo's aren't John's type."_ She replied as she brushed pass Jackie.

Jackie just smiled. _"Mm, a slut then...I guess I could just sleep with Randy and it'll be taken care of."_ She cocked her head to the side with a smugsmile on her face.

Michelle just laughed trying to calm her nerves but it didn't help any cause the next thing she knew she was lunging at Jackie tackling her to the ground. They were good well into a fight before someone walked in and screamed letting everyone in the restaurant hear her. Randy turned his head toward the bathroom. _"Oh shit."_ He threw his napkin on the table and rushed over. John who had just come back in was right behind him.

_"You fucking slut!"_ Jackie screamed as she slapped Michelle hard across the face.

_"Is that the best you can do bitch!"_ Michelle screamed as she brought her fist across Jackie's face. Before she knew it, she was being lifted off of the ground. _"Michelle, calm down."_ It was Randy's voice.

_"Get the hell away from me Randy!"_ She screamed as she pushed him away letting her lunge at Jackie again but before she could do anything it was John's arms that wrapped around her. _"Come on baby, calm down."_ He whispered in her ear.

_"Fucking slut!"_ Jackie screamed as a by stander kept a hold of her. _"Your fiancée is a fucking psycho!"_ She directed the comment to John.

John held on tight to Michelle as he glared at the woman across the room. _"John, just let me go and then I can really show her how psycho I can be!_" She exclaimed the last part. John slowly backed out of the bathroom. _"Come on, let's go get some fresh air."_ He spoke gently guiding her through the crowd that had formed.

Randy sighed in frustration. He looked at Jackie who was glaring at him. He didn't even care that she was cursing him out as he waved her off and walked out of the bathroom.

**X-x-x-X**

John crotched in front of Michelle as she took a seat on one of the benches provided. She flinched as John touched one of her wounds. _"Baby, you going to be okay?"_ He asked as he rubbed her arms with his warm hands.

Michelle sighed and looked over only to lock eyes with Randy. _"I just want to go..."_ She answered as she quickly turned her attention back to John. _"Please just take me back to the hotel."_ John nodded his head. _"Of course."_ He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to their car.

Randy watched as they walked away. It hurt. He wanted to be the one comforting her. Holding her in his arms. He wanted her back. He sighed and walked back into the restaurant knowing he had to retrieve his date.

**X-x-x-X**


	8. Chapter 8

_Well my people I'm officially back from vacation and ready to do some updates on my stories. I'll try to get them all updated this week. Anyways I'm glad to be back and hope you enjoy reading. Don't forget to review. Oh and if there's mistakes forgive me...just too lazy to look it over lol._

**X-x-x-X**

Weeks had passed since the incident at dinner happened. Michelle kept her distance from Randy which John was happy about. She had decided that would be the best thing for them right now especially since she had the wedding to think about. 

"Hey baby." John greeted as he shut the door behind him.

Michelle looked up from her notebook and smiled as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "How did the signing go?"

John nodded as he took a seat next to her on the bed. "Good as always...got to love my fans."

"What are you up to?" He asked as he tried to read the screen.

Michelle quickly shut the notebook closed. "Nothing that you need to know about."

John frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

Michelle shrugged. "Who said I was nice?"

John nodded is head in agreement. "True..." He grabbed her hand before she could get up. "But if you're not nice then that means you need to show me your naughty side." He flicked his eyebrows at her.

Michelle just gave him a 'look'. "Yeah right if you think that's going to work with me...why am I marrying you again?"

John pulled her on top of him. "Because you love me that's why." He replied with one of his oh so charming smiles.

Michelle sighed. "Yeah...I guess so." She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. "But I think I love your kisses more." She said before leaning down to recieve one.

**X-x-x-X**

Randy flipped his phone shut after talking with his mom. Probably the only woman that he talked to these days. After everything he just decided to keep to himself even though it was pretty hard having to see Michelle and John every night they went to work. John he didn't really care about but Michelle wouldn't even give him eye contact...a simple hello...a wave...nothing.

"I need to get out of this room." He sighed to himself running his hand over his face.

After throwing a hoodie on he was out the door. Still keeping to himself he didn't even notice who was in the elevator with him until he finally lifted his head from looking at the ground.

Michelle quickly turned her head when Randy looked up. She stared up at the numbers as the elevator made it's way down to the lobby hoping it'd get there soon.

"Hi Michelle...haven't talked to you in a while." Randy spoke up.

Michelle closed her eyes as she heard his voice. "Hi Randy." Was all she said.

"Michelle...please..." He pleaded as he took a step towards her.

Michelle shook her head. "No Randy...just please keep it the way it's been."

The elevator was just about to reach the lobby but Randy had other ideas as he shut it down himself with a press of a button. "The way it's been...you mean with us not talking anymore."

Michelle tried to reach around him but he stood directly in front of her. "Randy...seriously please not today...I don't have patients for you right now." She sighed as she leaned up against the elevator wall.

"Just talk to me Michelle...I miss talking to you..." Randy pleaded once again as he kept his eyes on her.

Michelle shook her head as she looked up. She knew she should've just stayed in and called in dinner like John had suggested. "Talk about what Randy?...there's nothing to talk about...unless you want to hear more about me getting married to John some more..."

"Michelle..." Randy started but was cut off.

"Oh wait...how about we talk about you and me...and blah blah blah about how it didn't work out...it's the same shit every time Randy...there's nothing else to talk about with us anymore." She finished as she finally looked at Randy.

"Why does everything have to be difficult with you...can't we just have a civil conversation without bringing up the past?" Randy spoke as he returned her stare.

Michelle let out a sarcastic laugh. "Civil...I don't think we'll ever be capable of that."

"We...maybe it's you that can't be civil...maybe it's you that's avoiding us and the past for the fact that you can't face the feelings you still have for me..." Randy stated only to be cut off.

"The fucking nerve you have telling me how I feel!" Michelle exclaimed.

"No Michelle...how dare you have the fucking nerve to still hold what I did a year ago against me...I can only apologize so many times for what I did but yet that's not enough for you is it...is it!" He shouted the last part making Michelle jump.

"Fuck you Randy...this is why we're not together..." She indicated as she pointed between the two. "this is why we can't be civil because look what happens...we just end up getting into a fight...or you just end up making me feel like shit once again reminding me of what you did to us and our relationship." Tears started to flow but Michelle really didn't care at this point.

Randy stepped foward and grabbed her hands in his. "What do you want me to say Michelle?..." He asked as he forced to look up into his eyes. "That I'm sorry...I've said it so many times but I'll say it again...or how about that I still love you with all my heart...but I think you know that don't you?"

Michelle closed her eyes as more tears ran down her cheek. "I know your sorry and I know that you love me because I still love you...but it's hard Randy...it's just too hard." She said re-opening her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be...just be with me Michelle...I miss you." Randy whispered as he kissed her hands making his way up to her neck.

Michelle let out a sigh enjoying his lips on her neck. She knew it was wrong but she missed this...she missed his touch...his kiss...his everything. They were soon interrupted by the sound of Michelle's cell ringing.

"Hey baby...what's up?" Michelle answered. Randy sighed but continued with what he was doing even though Michelle was trying to push him off. It was when she hung up he stopped to look up at her.

"He has to go to a meeting with Vince." Michelle answered his stare.

"Funny, how things work out." Randy stated before grabbing her into a passionate kiss that she couldn't resist.

**X-x-x-X**


	9. Chapter 9

**X-x-x-X**

The elevator doors opened and Michelle found herself being pushed up against the door to his room while there tongues continued to intertwine.

"Randy...I...this is wrong." Michelle whispered in-between breaths.

Randy picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist as he slammed the door behind him. "I need you Michelle...I need you..." He whispered into her ear as he laid her down on his bed.

Michelle repeated the words in her head as she watched him raise the sweater over his head exposing his bare chest. Her breathing became shallow as his hands ran up down her thighs. Who was she kidding? This was probably the worst thing she'd ever done...cheating on John and with her ex...but damn it she needed him just as much maybe even more so.

"Make love to me Randy...I need you to." She said almost breathless.

Randy just stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. Studying her as she slowly unzipped her sweater leaving her in a black lacey bra. She was even more beautiful then he remembered...those innocent brown eyes starting up at him...her long brown her lying in a pool around her head.

Michelle sat up capturing his lips with hers once again. Randy closed his eyes as her lips placed kisses over his bare chest. With each touch the more he wanted her...the more he needed her. Gently pushing her back down on the bed he took off the rest of her clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor...along with the rest of his...

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle woke up with a smile on her face feeling those fimiliar arms wrapped around her waist. It'd been a long while since she had.

"Good morning beautiful." Randy spoke when he felt her stir.

"Morning." She returned as she turned over to meet his gaze.

Randy smiled brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I wish I could wake up with you every morning." The smile turning into a slight frown.

Michelle said nothing as she brushed her hand over his cheek. "Last night was..." Randy started. "Wonderful." Michelle finished for him as a sincere smile spread across her face.

"Don't look at me like that." Randy replied as he turned away to sit up on the side of the bed.

Michelle frowned. "Randy...don't start." She spoke as she climbed out of bed taking the sheet to wrap around her.

"Don't start what Michelle...you wanted last night just as much as I did." Randy stated as he watched her cross the room to the window.

Michelle sighed as she overlooked the city. "Yes, I did...I'm not saying that I didn't...it was wonderful...beyond wonderful...but..."

"But what!" Randy exclaimed as he turned to face him.

Michelle looked up into his eyes filled with both anger and sadness. "That I can't leave John."

Randy sighed as he stared straight ahead. "Yeah I know...I guess wishing last night would change your mind was a load of crap."

Michelle watched as he slipped his clothes back on. "Randy..."

Randy shook his head as he put his hand up to stop her. "No, Michelle...you've made your choice...I may not like it but what can I do...after what I did John deserves you more...and as much as it may it'll always be that way."

Michelle's eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave like this Randy."

Randy walked over to her and placed the most passionate kiss he could on her lips. "I always love you Michelle...even though I'll never be with you." Was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

All Michelle could do was stare at the closed door before falling to the floor and breaking down. "Oh god..." Was all she could get out.

**X-x-x-X**


	10. Chapter 10

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle continued to stare at the closed door hoping he'd come back but he didn't. The hurt and anger in his eyes were forever burned into her brain…knowing she'd probably see them every time she closed her eyes. Finally, getting up off the floor Michelle changed back into the clothes she had on the previous night. She knew John was probably beyond worried about her where a bouts but she couldn't face him right now…she didn't know if she ever could again.

Dave was making himself a cup of coffee when he heard a soft knock on his door. Putting down the coffee pot he made his way over to open the door letting it expose a red-eyed Michelle. "Michelle…what happened?" He asked anxiously as he closed the door.

Michelle fell on to the couch and put her head in her hands…breaking down once again. "I'm a horrible person, Dave…I'm horrible." She repeated the last part.

Dave confused took a seat next to her and put his arms around her. "What happened Michelle…is it something with John?"

Michelle shook her head. "He's so good to me…I don't deserve him…"

"What the hell is wrong with you Michelle?" Dave asked once again getting impatient.

Michelle rose up and started pacing the floors. "I did something horrible, Dave."

Dave followed her with his eyes. "Spit it out Michelle."

Stopping she just stared at him. "Randy…Randy and I…we were together last night."

Dave closed his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking Michelle!"

Michelle cried as he raised his voice in anger. "I don't know Dave…god please don't be mad at me…you're all I have right now."

Dave looked up to see the pain in her eyes. "Why do you do this to yourself Michelle…after all he's done to you…"

Randy's face flashed before her. "I'm the one that hurt him this time…the pain in his eyes Dave…"

Dave sighed as he took her in his arms again. "You're not a horrible person Michelle…John loves you and I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him what happened."

Michelle pushed out of his grasp. "I can't tell him Dave…no…I can't…please Dave tell me you won't say anything either."

Dave gave her a 'look'. "Michelle you…"

"Damn it Dave…promise me you will not speak one word to John about this." She warned with her eyes.

"Fine, I won't say anything…" He whispered before making his way back to the kitchen grabbing that much needed coffee.

Michelle looked down at the ground. "Thank you Dave."

"I couldn't have said anything to him anyways if I had the chance to…you're just too important to me." Dave spoke after taking a sip of his coffee.

Michelle managed to get out a small smile. "Is there enough for two?" She asked referring to the coffee.

Dave grabbed another cup and handed it to her. "John…he must be worried about you."

Michelle nodded. "Probably…I'll call him once I've calmed down."

The two stayed quiet their sips being the only noise in the room. "Where did he go?" Dave asked.

Michelle shrugged her shoulders as she drank the last of her coffee. "I don't know…but probably somewhere where he can have nothing to do with me."

"It's for the best Michelle…it's about time you two go your separate ways."

"Yeah, I know your right…but that still doesn't make it hurt any less." She added as she put the frown back on her face.

Dave pushed her towards the bathroom. "Take a long hot bath…it'll make you feel somewhat better."

"Somewhat…gee thanks." Michelle spoke sarcastically.

Dave chuckled. "Just go."

When the door shut he sighed to himself. What else can happen to this woman that hasn't already happened?

**X-x-x-X**


	11. Chapter 11

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle ended up taking an hour long bath in which Dave was able to get a nap in. Hearing the door open Dave popped up making Michelle chuckle. "Did I take too long?" Her question coming out sarcastically.

"I'll never know how you women can sit in a tub of water for that long…it's beyond me." Dave rubbed his eyes and shook his head to wake himself up some more.

Michelle stared at him. "It's because of you men…that's the only way we can get away from you without being bothered."

Dave glared at her as she dried her hair with the towel. "That's just cold."

"Oh please." Michelle slightly rolling her eyes.

It was Dave's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever…I'm not fighting with you."

Michelle threw the towel at him. "Because you know you'll never win." She laughed.

Dave stood up and threw the towel at his side. "Woman, I' am not in the mood."

Michelle shrieked as he came stalking towards her. After a little game of chase Michelle put her hands up in defeat. "Okay…I give up…" She spoke in between breaths.

Dave shook his head. "I don't think so." Ignoring her protests he threw her over his shoulders and made his way out of the room.

"Dave, where are you taking me?" She asked as she bounced over his broad shoulder.

"Back to where your fiancée can deal with you."

Michelle frowned at the statement…knowing what could happen if John ever found out about her betrayal. "You're mean."

"I'm not mean…it's just that I can only stand you for a period of time." He stated as he knocked on Michelle's hotel door.

With a cup of coffee in his hand John opened the door letting Dave walk in with Michelle still over his shoulder. "I have a delivery."

John set down his cup. "Where did you find her?" John asked rather enjoying the view he was getting from Michelle.

"Showed up at my door last night and never left…as you can see I had to take matters into my own hands." Dave explained giving Michelle a light tap on the butt. "Hey!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Oh I see…thanks for returning her in one piece." It was John's turn to give her a playful slap.

"Assholes." She said gritting her teeth.

"That had to be hard…she truly can be a handful." John stated as he motioned for her.

Dave laughed as he finally put her down. "I think I'll be heading out now."

John saluted him as he watched him walk away. "Bye Michelle…I love you." Michelle folded her arms and looked the other way. "I said I love you Michelle." Dave repeated.

Michelle mimicked him. "Yeah whatever…love you too." She waved him off as he laughed.

When she turned back to John his smirk had turned into a frown. "Why did I have no idea where my soon to be wife was last night?"

Michelle looked down. "Well, after you called me…I didn't want to spend the evening alone…so I thought I'd go and bug Dave…ending up falling asleep…I'm sorry I didn't call." She had a lot more to apologize for but let's hope she never had to.

John smirked at the sincere look on her face. "It's alright…I needed a night away from you anyways." He joked.

Michelle stared him down cold giving him a slap on the arm. "And here I thought I was going to get kisses and hugs…why am I marrying you again?" She scowled.

John just stared at her with that 'look' of his. "I don't think that attitude deserves anything."

Michelle shrugged and walked away. "Fine…didn't want them anyways…"

John sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't ever do that to me again…I was worried sick…"

Michelle smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." _Again. Again. Again. And Again._

He squeezed her tighter. "Mm…it feels good to hold you."

"It feels good to be held." She closed her eyes as the thoughts of Randy ran through her head. He had left. Away from her. Away from them. She only had herself to blame.

**X-x-x-X**


	12. Chapter 12

_I apologizeto the people who read this story for not updating this story. Here's the next chapter, I hope all those who do read it do enjoy it. Please, don't forget to review. It's much appriciated!_

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle rested a hand on her stomach as she leaned against the wall in the hotel bathroom. She had gotten second for what felt like the millionth time in the past two weeks. She thought that it was just something she ate but it the feeling in her stomach wasn't going away and she didn't know why. And that was frustrating for her to not know what was going with her body. She was always one to know her body and what it was going through. It seemed like she hadn't eaten in days because she was afraid of what would happen afterwards. Taking a deep breath Michelle got back on her feet to wash her hands and to throw some cool water on her face. She cringed at the sight she saw through the mirror. Pale…bags under her eyes…she looked awful.

"Ugh." Was her response to herself as she dried off her hands. When done she stepped out of the bathroom to find Dave and John looking in her direction. "Oh god please don't look at me that way." She wined seeing the concerned looks on their faces.

"You look like crap." Dave admitted with no shame.

Michelle took a seat by herself on the sofa across from them. "Thanks, nice to see you too."

John looked at the pale woman across from him. "Michelle, you've been sick for two weeks now…I think you should go see a doctor."

Michelle flicked her eyes up. "I'm fine John…it's probably just a bug that's going around…I'll get over it." At least she hoped.

Dave rested one foot over his knee as he tried to study her. There was no hesitation that she looked sick but it was more then just a stomach flu. He didn't know how he knew but he did.

"John's right Michelle…you need to see a doctor." Dave said as more of a demand then a suggestion.

Michelle switched her gaze to Dave who just looked at her with no expression. "I'm touched that you guys are worried about me…but like I said it's probably just a bug or something."

John sighed as stood to cross over to her. "I have to go…I have a signing in an hour…" He crotched down to Michelle's level. "please baby just think about it…I just want to see you better."

Michelle managed to get out a smile. "I know…I want to see me better to…and I'll think about it…" John gave her a smile in return before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Have fun baby." Michelle spoke as he gave one last wave before exiting the room.

Michelle could feel Dave's eyes on her. "Could you please stop looking at me like that." She demanded as she turned in her chair to face him.

"Go get ready…you're going to the doctors today." Dave spoke as he took a quick glance at his watch. "You have and hour." He added.

Michelle scrunched her eyebrows as she stared at him. "Excuse me…since when did I let you order me around?"

"You're sick and you're going to the doctors…and in this case…yes…I' am ordering you around." Dave didn't back down as she gave him a cold look.

Michelle folded her arms and stood up. This was stupid. Yes, she was sick but it was nothing to be going to the doctors for. She hated doctors. But if this got John and Dave off her back she would go. At least she'd get it over with so they'd stop hounding her about it.

"I'll be ready in ten." She replied quietly as she headed over to her suitcase.

Dave smiled knowing he'd won the victory.

**X-x-x-X**

The ride to the doctor's office was a quiet one. Michelle just stared out the window the whole time. Dave had remembered a doctor he'd visited the last time he was there so that had been no problem. Michelle held her stomach as they walked into the office.

Dave turned to look at her. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." She responded quickly before walking up to the nurse's desk.

Dave just stared on as he picked up a magazine and took a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

"This is so stupid…I don't know why I let you talk me into coming." Michelle huffed as she took a seat next to him.

Dave didn't look up as he flipped through the magazine. "I didn't talk you into coming…I told you, you were coming."

Michelle rolled her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall. She had the urge to go run into the bathroom at that moment but managed to hold it back. She didn't Dave giving her those 'looks' again.

"Michelle?" The nurse called as she stood in the doorway.

Michelle gave a half-smile as she rose up from her seat. "I better be dying or else you're going to pay." She said before following the nurse into one of the rooms.

Dave just shook his head in response. That was Michelle. She hated doing something that she didn't want to do. But, in this case he knew better because he knew her better then Randy and John compared.

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle stared on as the doctor read over her chart that the nurse had wrote on. "I already know what you're going to say doctor…it's just a bug going around and I should be fine after taking some medicine right?"

The doctor read one last line before turning to look at her. "Well, aren't you sure of yourself?"

Michelle sighed. "Look, I don't like doctors and I know my body pretty well…can you just please send me on my way already?"

"I would if it was 'just' a little bug going around but since that's not what it is I'm going to have you take a test." He folded his arms as he stared at her with a stern look on his face.

Michelle got a confused look on her face. "Test…what kind of test?"

The doctor unfolded his arms and walked over to the cabinet pulling out a small box. "A pregnancy test…" He continued on before Michelle could protest. "you have all the symptoms and I' am pretty sure that you are this is just to confirm it."

Michelle swallowed as she reluctantly took the box from his hand. Pregnant? Was it possible? "I…I don't know what to say."

The doctor helped her off of the bed and guided her to the bathroom. "Just take the test and we'll talk about it after you come back."

Michelle just did what she was told not knowing what else she could do at the moment in time. How in the hell could she be pregnant? She and John always used protection. Was there one time that they didn't use protection? Shaking her head in frustration she closed and locked the door behind her.

**X-x-x-X**

When she got back both Dave and the doctor were waiting for her return. Dave saw a mixture of expressions on Michelle's face as she walked in but couldn't pin point what the main one was.

"Did you bring her here?" The doctor asked as he turned to Dave.

Dave nodded his head in response as he continued to stare at Michelle. "Yes, I' am…is she alright?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

At that moment the nurse walked in and handed something to the doctor. Both Dave and Michelle tried to hear what was being said between the two. Michelle fiddled her thumbs in anxiousness. She didn't know if she should be excited if the doctor was right…at that moment all that was running through her head was how she gotten pregnant in the first place.

Finally, the doctor turned to both of them. Dave spoke up first. "Well, what is it?"

The doctor smiled as he threw what was in his hand into the trash. "My assumptions were right…Michelle here is expecting."

Dave slightly opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing ever came out. Pregnant? He looked over at Michelle who just looked down at the ground looking like she was in deep thought.

"I'm guessing you're the father?" The doctor broke the tension when he spoke.

"Me? Oh no, I'm just a friend." Dave responded.

Michelle stood up. "I'm pregnant…I can't believe I'm pregnant." She repeated out loud.

Dave took a step towards her. "Are you alright Michelle?"

Michelle ran a hand over her stomach. But this time it wasn't because she felt sick. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Something she'd dreamed of her whole life. Putting a smile on her face she looked up at Dave.

"I'm fine." Was her response as Dave returned her smile.

The doctor smiled as he placed a hand on Michelle's back. "Congratulations…one of the nurses will be coming back in to talk you about all the necessary procedures to take…especially since it being your first."

Michelle just smiled and thanked him before he went on his way to check with the other patients. Turning back to Dave she saw an indescribable look on his face.

"Dave, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked towards him.

Dave looked up as she stood in front of him. "Who's the father?"

Michelle started to say John's name but stopped knowing why he was asking that question. She hadn't even thought about that.

"Oh god." Was all she said before she saw black.

**X-x-x-X**


	13. Chapter 13

Dave grabbed Michelle before she fell to the ground. "Michelle? Michelle?" He whispered in her ear.

Michelle slowly flicked her eyes back open. "No, Dave. It can't be. It just can't be." She spoke breathlessly.

"Don't worry about that right now. The nurse still has to come and talk to you." Dave placed his hands on her shoulders making sure she was steady.

Michelle just shook her head. "I don't want to be here. I just want to go back to the hotel. I don't want to be here." She repeated herself.

Dave opened his mouth to protest but she was already out the door. He followed after her. She didn't even listen to the nurses' protest from behind the desk. Dave made a quick apology to the nurse and doctor before he hurried after Michelle.

"What the hell are you doing!" Dave demanded as caught up to her finally.

"You did this. I told you I didn't want to come to the doctor's. I would've been fine on my own." Michelle spat as she spun around to face him. Dave stopped walking when she did.

"Me? I don't think so, Michelle. I'm not the one who got you pregnant. Whoever that might be." He spoke the last fraise sarcastically.

Michelle glared at him. "How dare you. Yeah okay maybe you're not the one who got me pregnant but you are the one who decided to play mister nice friend and force me to come to the hospital."

Dave let out a sarcastic chuckle as he rubbed his temples. "I don't force people to do anything they don't want to. But this time I had to. What were you going to do Michelle? Just keep on being sick without even knowing what was going on? Just a second ago you had a smile on your face when you found out you were pregnant."

Michelle sighed as she turned heel and headed towards the car. Dave following her once again. "Yes, I did. I' am happy Dave. But you just had to bring him up didn't you? For one second I had forgotten about him and there you went saying his name and the night we spent together."

Dave put on a sincere expression. "I'm sorry for that. But, Michelle you have to face that this baby could be his and not John's."

Michelle rolled her eyes as she flicked back tears. "I can't Dave. It just hurts too much. This baby is Johns' no matter who's DNA he or she has."

Dave watched as she climbed into the car. He didn't want to fight with her, especially over someone who'd hurt her too many times already. He just hoped that this baby was John's and not Randy's. It'd just make the situation so much easier for everyone.

"I'm sorry Michelle. I understand why you're upset. I won't say anything more about it." Dave promised as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Michelle smiled as she turned to him. "Thank you Dave. I really do appreciate everything. Especially being my friend."

Dave returned her smile as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Anytime."

**X-x-x-X**

John paced the floors as he awaited his fiancées return. Dave had left him a message that he'd taken her to the doctor's. He just hoped everything was alright. At that moment his head popped up hearing the door click open. A smile spreading across his face when he saw her step inside the room with Dave right behind her.

"You're okay right? Everything is fine?" He quickly rushed as he took her in his arms.

Michelle laughed. "Yes, of course I'm fine."

"But you were so sick." John replied as he held her at arms length.

Michelle smiled as she looked down at her stomach. "There was a reason why I was."

John scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What? You just said you were fine."

Michelle laughed again. He was too cute. "I' am. There was another why I was sick though."

"Okay. I'm just totally confused right now. Dave?" He asked as he looked at him for some help. Dave just shrugged his shoulders as he slowly stepped out of the hotel room.

Michelle took a deep breath. "John, look at me." She ordered as she rested a hand on his cheek. "I…I mean we're going to be having a baby…" She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant John." She finished.

John swallowed trying to understand if he had her right. Pregnant. She said she was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. Oh my…that means he was going to be a dad in nine months. He smiled as he lifted Michelle up in his arms.

"A baby? We're going to have a baby!" He exclaimed as he put Michelle back down on her feet.

Michelle laughed as tears filled her eyes. He was so excited. "Yes, we…" She was cut short by a familiar voice.

"You're what?" John groaned as Michelle whipped her head around.

Randy stood there with no expression whatsoever. He had heard. Damn it. "Randy, what…" She was cut short for a second time but by John this time.

"No one invited you in Orton. So I suggest you get out." John ordered as he stepped in front of Michelle.

Randy just looked at him. "Well then maybe you should close your door more often. Michelle? You're pregnant?" He asked as he saw Michelle show up at John's side.

Michelle swallowed. "Yeah. I found out today. Dave took me to the doctor's." She answered quietly as she locked with his blue orbs.

Randy just stared on. It's happened again. Just like the day he saw John proposing to her. Now? Now she was pregnant with his child. It was truly over.

"Look, I know we have some issues between the three of us but congrats. I mean that sincerely." Randy managed to curve his mouth into a small smile.

Michelle was glad that she had been crying cause new batch of tears filled her eyes. She knew what he was thinking. And it was true. He would never know that he could be the baby's father and that meant it was over. Truly over.

John relaxed as he wrapped his arm around Michelle's waist. "Thanks. Putting everything aside that really does mean a lot coming from you."

Randy nodded his head. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Sorry to disturb the moment." He apologized as turned towards the door.

"Randy?" Michelle called out between tears. With one hand on the door he turned to her. "Thank you." He said nothing in response. He just closed his eyes as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Well." John let out.

"Yeah." Michelle said in response as she wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" John asked seeing her actions.

Michelle smiled. "Yes, of course. Just overwhelming, I guess."

John returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around bringing them together. "How about we go celebrate with a nice dinner."

Michelle nodded. "Lovely idea."

"Good." John kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'll make some calls. See what's good around here."

Michelle admired his blue eyes as she ran her hands through his hair. "Okay. I'll go take a quick shower while you do that."

They shared another quick kiss before John headed outside with his phone and Michelle into the bathroom. Making sure the water was hot Michelle undressed and stepped into the shower. Tears fell but only she knew what they were for.


	14. Chapter 14

Michelle smiled as John lead her inside the restaurant. A very expensive one to say the least. Thank god the dress she had one could be pulled off in a place like this. She needed a nice quiet dinner out with John. Putting everything else out of her mind she decided to make this a happy and joyous night.

"Expensive taste you have Mr. Cena." Michelle said as she took the seat being held out for her.

John half-shrugged as a smirk spread across his face. "I do when the time calls for it."

"I guess so. So how are you feeling right now? You do know that you've said that you didn't want kids." Michelle pointed out as she watched the waiter set down a glass of water in front of her.

"Any Champagne tonight?" The waiter asked before John could respond.

John shook his head. "No. Water will do. The lady is expecting."

The waiter congratulated the two before heading off. "Yes. I have said that before. But I also did find the woman that I wanted to be with. Who better then to have my kids?"

Michelle just playfully rolled her eyes. "Because you are the father of my child I'll let that one slide."

John laughed as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you Michelle. I wouldn't want to share this wonderful experience with anybody else."

Her heart jumped. Looking into his baby blues' she entwined their fingers together. She may love Randy forever but she also knew that she'd love John too. "I love you too John. And I too wouldn't want to share this experience with anybody else."

The two stayed quiet as they continued to stare at each other. John also knew that her feelings for Orton would probably never fade but he also knew he could trust her not to do anything behind his back. He couldn't wait to marry this woman sitting across from him.

Oh. If he only knew…

**X-x-x-X**

The dinner went smoothly. The two talked about any and everything. John about work and Michelle about the wedding plans. Baby plans were thrown in the mix a couple of times too. All in all the dinner was exactly what Michelle needed.

"I'll wait for you outside." Michelle said as they waited in line to pay.

John just nodded his head giving her a kiss on the cheek before she retreated out. Michelle took in the night breeze. It was when she looked ahead of her is when she slightly frowned. It was Randy. And he wasn't alone. For god sake could they not go anywhere without running into each other?

Randy caught her eye. "Michelle. Hey."

Michelle plastered a smile on her face. "Hey. You two out for dinner?" She asked staring at the woman on his arm.

"Yeah. Michelle this is Heather. Heather…" He introduced the two.

Michelle shook her hand and gave her a sweet smile. Where in the hell does he find these woman? Referring to the big busted blonde woman wearing a dress that hiked all the way above her thighs. What in the hell did he exactly see in me? She asked herself as the two woman continued to study each other.

"Well. John should be coming out any second now so I'll let you two go in." Michelle said finally breaking the silence.

Randy just nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Hmm. Oh yeah. Sure." Michelle mumbled as she spotted John behind them.

Randy frowned at her lack of a response. Whatever. He was out to have a nice night out and that's what he was going to do. Even if it was for what would happen later on back at the hotel.

John came to Michelle's side. His eyes locked on Randy and his date. It's like he's everywhere they turn. "You ready to go baby?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

Michelle looked with a smile as she nodded. "Yeah. You two have a nice night now." With the Barbie bimbo look a like.

Randy put up his hand in a wave. She was jealous. He could always tell. Now knowing that she was pregnant that somehow gave him some satisfaction. He'd always love her like no other but if some little part of her regrets that they couldn't be together that'd just have to be enough for him.

"You ready to go in?" Randy asked turning to his date.

Heather smiled and nodded as she reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She knew she'd have to do more then that later. And she would. He is Randy Orton after all.

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle sighed as John drove back to the hotel. "Why is it he's there everywhere we turn?" She blurted out.

John let out a small chuckle. "God knows. Probably stalking us for all we know."

Michelle laughed. "Wouldn't that be something?" Why can't he just stay away?

"With him you never know." John said as he stopped at a stoplight. "He didn't get to you did he?"

Michelle turned her head to him. "No. I'm fine. But like seriously, where does he find these woman? Is there like a bimbo agency I don't know about?"

"Ha. Only he'd know. Poor girl. Probably thinks that something is actually going to happen between them."

Better not. "Something's going to happen. But it's going to end with him telling her that he'll be sure to give her a call."

John smiled as he gave her a quick look. "Sad but true. Makes you look bad doesn't it?"

"I'll say. I'm surprised you're not knocking me for starting a conversation about my ex." Michelle said as John parked the car.

John quirked an eyebrow as they stepped out of the car. "Eh. It's always good once and awhile. Especially to make fun of his lack of there dating skills."

Michelle slipped her arm with his. "Thank you."

John kissed the top of her head. "For what?"

Michelle shrugged as she looked up at him. "Just for being you."

"Same goes for you sweet cheeks." John said adding a wink.

Michelle gave him a 'look'. "Sweet cheeks? That's a first."

"We are going to be a married couple soon. Married couples have pet names."

"You're too cute Cena. Therefore I'll let another one slide."

"So sweet cheeks is a no go?" He asked as they stepped into the hotel elevator.

Michelle shook her head. "Yeah. I'd suggest you never use it again."

John frowned. "How about sweet pea?"

"Cena …" Michelle warned.

John laughed as he grabbed her in a bear hug. "You know I'm kidding with you baby."

Michelle wrapped her arms around his waist. "Better be. Or you'll be pleasure less for nine out of the twelve months."

John held his mouth open in shock. "I wouldn't want that to happen."

"No. No you wouldn't." Michelle teased as left a trail of kisses on his neck.

John sighed. "You mean? What about the baby?"

Michelle pulled him out of the elevator. "Don't ruin the moment John."

And he didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months gone and Michelle was already showing. It was a small bump but it was there and noticeable. She really couldn't believe that in six months she'd be giving birth to a child. Her child. And it was her child with John. She never failed to remind herself that anytime her mind tried to go elsewhere. She and Randy were finished. Done. They'd had minimal contact within these three months which was better for both parties. Rumor was that the woman she'd met that night when they'd run into each other was there to stay. John told her that even some of the Divas had heard about Randy proposing. None of the Divas liked her. She knew because John told her and she'd seen first hand whenever she was around them at the arenas. Whatever. That's Randy's choice and if he wants to marry the women that's his prerogative. Hating to admit it Michelle felt that little twinge of jealousy knowing that he was finally moving on. What could she do? They'd always have that love for each other but with everything that had happened between them she knew that it wasn't meant to be.

"Even if he is the father." She spoke softly to herself as she rubbed her belly.

John heard her mumble to herself as he walked inside the room. "You okay baby?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

Michelle turned hearing his voice. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Didn't even hear you come in." She assured with a polite smile.

John made his way over to her and placed his hand on her belly. "You just seemed a little distant."

Michelle placed her hand over his. "Just been thinking a lot lately. Nothing to worry about." She assured again as she let him embrace her into a hug.

John wanted to pry but decided against it. He didn't want to stress her out. But it was just her solemn mood lately. He didn't know if it was already the hormones taking affect but it was something. Every time he'd tried to talk to her she'd just come up with her assurances that she was fine. He made a point to call Dave, knowing that he was probably the only that could get something from her.

"I'm sorry I've been in and out these days. I hate doing that to you." He said with nothing but guilt behind it.

Michelle heard it too. She knew he probably blamed himself for her mood but he had absolutely nothing with it. She hating coming with excuses every time he asked what was wrong but she wasn't going to say anything. Especially if had to deal with Randy. That was just too much heartbreak for both of them.

"Baby don't say that. I know my mood hasn't been up lately but it has nothing to with you. It's just me being an emotional pregnant woman. And ten times worse since I was already too emotional before this pregnancy." Michelle said giving a slight smile at the end.

_I hope that's all it is._ "Yeah. But I want to be there for you while you go through this. I hate the fact that I might be gone and something would happen."

Michelle felt her heart jump. He was like the man every woman hoped for and here she was sulking over someone who'd hurt her one too many times. She needed to get over it and soon.

"I love you so much John. And I promise I'll try not to sulk too much." Michelle said as she reached up to give him a soft kiss.

John ran his thumb over her cheek. "I love you too baby. And please do I hate to see you without a smile on your face."

Michelle smiled for him as she turned into his touch. "I know. You have nothing going on today do you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

John shook his head. "No. Thank God. You want to do lunch?"

Michelle gave him a 'Are you kidding' look. "John. I'm pregnant. What do you think?"

John's lips curved into a smile. "I have to keep reminding myself that. Lunch it is then." He said as he tucked her arm under his.

Michelle placed her hand over his arm as he lead her out of the hotel room.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave had just walked into the hotel lobby when he spotted Randy and his 'Girl' Heather. He grimaced as he heard her laugh. He'd spent little time with the two but when he did it was just … weird. Randy may have been known as a Playboy but Dave knew he had better taste than what he had. Michelle had been proof. He plastered a smile on his face when he saw the two make their way over to him.

"Big man. How's it going?" Randy greeted giving Dave a handshake.

Dave could see Heather with a big smile on her face. It was like it was plastered there permanently. "Ugh. I'm doing good. Just got back from a work-out." He answered flicking his eyes back at Randy.

Randy just nodded his head. He looked down at he and Heather's hand joined together. "Well. Yeah. I haven't talked to you in while. We should get together and have a drink or something."

"Yeah. That'd be so fun. We could have like a cocktail party or something." Heather chimed in.

Dave just 'looked' at her and then back at Randy. "Yeah. Sure. Sometime." Dave answered as he cleared his throat.

Randy knew Dave didn't favor Heather. Or anyone he knew for that matter. It'd been a lonely road without any friends to hang out with but he liked her. He liked Heather. He liked her company, he liked her beauty … And why was he using the word liked so much?

"So um. John. How are he and Michelle doing?" It hurt to even speak her name at times.

Dave saw the hurt flash in his eyes. He went to answer but looked ahead of him when he spotted Michelle and John step out of the elevator. He smiled seeing her little belly showing off for everyone. He really hadn't seen or talked to her unless she'd go with John to work.

Randy followed Dave's stare and found himself looking at Michelle and John making their way through the hotel lobby. He swallowed hard seeing her now showing a pregnant belly. Pregnant and Beautiful. If it was even possible pregnancy made her more beautiful then she already was. It still hurt. Too much sometimes. Especially whenever he saw the reminder of why they'd never be together again. The reminder that he'd messed everything up. That one mistake. That one mistake had cost him everything.

"She looks a little on the heavy side these days." Heather piped out as she followed everyone's gaze.

Dave rolled his eyes. How sad for her. And how sad for Randy. What in the hell was he thinking? Dave shook his head and plastered a smile on his face when Randy looked back at him.

"She's pregnant Heather." Randy informed her. He'd have to inform her of something new everyday. It's like she had lived in a cave or something as a child. Or just a sad poor rich girl experience.

"Oh." She grimaced. "I don't think I want to do that anytime soon. Look how big they get. So not chancing that." She said while she twirled her hair.

Randy let out a silent breath that only he could hear. And the rumor was that he was going to marry this woman? Wow …

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle didn't even have to look to know that he was there. All she had to do was feel his eyes on her and she knew. A forced smile spread across her face as she and John stopped to greet Dave.

"Dave. My man. Haven't talked to you in while." John greeted as he patted the big man's back.

Dave let out a small laugh. "I know. I miss talking to my favorite girl." He said wrapping his big arm around Michelle's shoulders.

Michelle patted his chest. "Well Cena over here won't let me out no where. He thinks I'll trip and fall everywhere I go." She joked.

John frowned. "You could you know. I'm just being a cautious. I'm a first time dad for God's sake." He sent her a 'look' in which she only smiled in return.

Dave squeezed her closer. "We'll have to get in some time together."

"We're actually going to lunch right now. Join us." Michelle suggested.

John nodded his head. "Yeah man. Join us."

"I just got back from a work-out. You two mind that?" Dave questioned.

Michelle waved a hand in front of her face. "That's what smells." She joked as she looked up at Dave who glared at her. "I'm just kidding big man. You can take a shower when you get back. Plus, you don't smell … yet."

"Ha. You're lucky you're pregnant little one. But yeah lunch sounds good." He said while just remembering that Randy and Heather were standing close by.

"Randy. We'll have to call each other to see about hanging out. You have my number right?" Dave asked as he turned with Michelle still under is arm.

Randy just nodded. "Yeah. I do. We'll do it soon." He said as he could see Heather staring down Michelle. They had just shut him out like he was just an acquaintance to them. What happened to he and Dave's friendship? They used to hang out all the time. Day and night. They even rode together from show to show. Now. Now it was just like they all tried to ignore him anyway possible. Damn it. It was his fault for everything. Why did he even exist? He looked up to meet the eyes that stared at him. Those brown eyes that he'd dream about at night. She just stared at him as if trying to read his mind. He missed her the most. Their friendship had been strong. Their love even stronger. He saw her eyes flicker over to rest on Heather. If he wasn't mistaken he saw them sadden a little. When she looked back at him she gave a polite smile.

"I'll talk to you later Orton. I'll call you." Dave announced as John was already leading the way out.

Randy just put his hand up before he watched them walk away. Michelle looked back once before grabbing on to Dave's arm and walking out. They could just be friends couldn't they? Of course they couldn't. But he missed her so damn much. He needed her in his life. In some way or capacity.

"Want to go back up to the room and get room service?" Heather suggested speaking her first words in a while.

_Yeah. Just because I'm the one paying for it._ "Yeah sure. Sounds good."

Heather smiled before reaching up to give him a quick kiss. Randy looked back at the hotel entrance as if Michelle would still be there. He sighed when he knew she wasn't. Hanging on to Heather's hand Randy lead them into the elevator.

**X-x-x-X**


	16. Chapter 16

_Just a quick chapter. Enjoy XD. Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Later that evening Randy found himself working out in the Hotel Gym. He'd spent all day cooped up in the room with Heather and needed to feed his aggression on something. Working out seemed like the best choice plus it got him away from her for a while which at anytime was a good time. He looked at himself in the gym mirror as he pumped the weights. Flicking his eyes down for a minute he hadn't noticed a certain someone walk in.

Michelle had told Dave that she'd meet him downstairs. She knew he'd worked out already but took a chance of finding him in the gym. Turning her head as she walked in she noticed a familiar stature. She stood there in admiration as he set down the weights before going into a set of push-ups. Swallowing hard she walked over to him.

"Randy?" She called out. No response. Michelle rolled her eyes as she pressed a foot to his back just as he lifted for another push-up.

Randy cocked his head ready to say something when he saw Michelle looking down at him. "Michelle? Hey."

Michelle lifted her foot off of his back giving him a chance to get back on his feet. "Hey. Have you seen Dave in here?" She asked handing him a towel.

Randy shook his head as he wiped the towel over his neck and face. "Nah. Haven't seen him since earlier."

Michelle just did a slight nod folding her arms over her baby bump. "Mm. Having a good work-out?" She asked flicking her eyes at him. She didn't know if it was the hormones already working or just plain common sense that his sweaty body looked so tempting at that moment.

"Yeah. Didn't get a chance to this morning." He said as his eyes found themselves looking her over. Was it wrong to be checking out a pregnant woman? If it was than damn.

The two stood there in awkward silence before Randy noticed something in the palm of Michelle's hand. He tilted his head to take notice that it was a picture.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked making Michelle quickly glance up.

Michelle smiled. "Oh this. I recently had an Ultra Sound done. That's actually why I was looking for Dave."

Randy stepped towards her. "Wait … you mean … you actually have a picture of what the baby looks like?"

Michelle laughed. "Yeah. Here …" She said showing him the picture. "Exciting isn't it? To actually know what my baby looks like right now at this moment." She said with such excitement making Randy smile.

Randy brought her hand up so he could take a closer view. "Yeah. It is. Do you know the sex yet?" He asked as he tried to figure it out himself.

"No, and I don't want to know so stop trying to figure it out." Michelle said playfully slapping Randy on the arm.

Randy laughed as he put her hand back down. "What? I got to know if I'm having a Goddaughter or Godson."

Michelle flicked a 'look' at him. "Excuse me?"

Randy just shrugged. "Well, that is if I'm asked." He smirked.

Michelle just shook her head sliding the picture in her back pocket. If he only he knew that he might be the father. Michelle grabbed her stomach feeling a movement. She took a deep breath when it went away. It hadn't been the baby … it couldn't have been. The doctor's had told her that he or she wouldn't start moving until the fifth month. Shaking her head she took a seat on the nearest bench.

Randy rushed to her side pressing a hand to her stomach and back. "You okay? Is it the baby?" He asked quickly.

Michelle just shook her head. "No … at least I don't think it is. They shouldn't start moving until the fifth month." She said with a slight worry.

Randy kept his hand on her baby bump and practically jumped up when he felt the movement. He and Michelle just looked at each other. "Um … Michelle …" He said moving his hand around feeling another movement.

Michelle let out a deep breath as she leaned back. "Okay. Yeah. That was definitely the baby. You don't think anything is wrong … I mean I'm barely in my fourth month."

Randy gave her an assuring smile. "I think you're fine. My mom told me I was already moving around in the womb by the middle of the fourth month. I don't know how it works but I guess some babies just develop faster." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Michelle just nodded her head. That tad bit of information wasn't settling to well with her especially when she didn't exactly know who the father was. She looked down as he hand continued to rub gently against her baby bump. A tear rolled down noticing a smile cross his face when the baby moved again.

"I think this kid likes me already." His smirk turned into a frown when he noticed the tears. "I'm sorry. Did I say something?"

Michelle shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. It's just … I guess I'm overwhelmed." She lied.

Randy took her hand and placed his hand on top of hers. "You're going to make a wonderful mother."

Michelle stared down watching his hand move with hers. Oh God. He's the father. She didn't need a test to prove anything to her she just knew. Not being able to control her emotions Michelle let the tears fall.

"I … I'm sorry Randy. I … I need to get back." She struggled as she rose from the bench.

Randy looked up confused. "Michelle … are you sure you're okay?"

Michelle just shook her head. "I … I just really need to get back." Was all she said before Randy watched her walk out.

He looked down at his hand and felt his stomach jump. Looking back up at the door ... It couldn't be … or could it? …

**X-x-x-X**


	17. Chapter 17

Michelle through tears knocked on the door. She folded her arms around her as she waited. When it opened she pushed her way inside.

Dave just scrunched his eyebrows as he closed the door. "Um. Hi." Was all he said as he turned around.

Michelle turned around and wiped the tears from under her eyes. "It's his baby Dave."

Dave stepped towards her. "Wait. What are you talking about Michelle?"

Michelle sighed and threw her arms up. "It's Randy's Dave. Not John's." She said pointing to her belly.

"Oh. Wow. How did you find out?" Dave questioned taking a seat on the couch.

Michelle took the seat next to him. "I saw him down at the gym. The baby moved and he put his hand to my stomach and I just knew Dave. There was just a feeling inside me. He's the father Dave. What the hell am I supposed to do?" She questioned desperately when Dave grabbed her hand.

Dave would've objected as to how she knew but he didn't and wouldn't. He'd had the same feeling ever since she'd become pregnant. He pulled her into a hug and caressed her back.

"You have to tell them Michelle." Dave said making Michelle's head pop up.

"No…no. They cannot know Dave. Especially John. Do you know what it'd do to him?" She rose up from her seat. Dave grabbed her arm and stood up himself.

"You have to tell them Michelle…" He put his hand up when she started to speak. "No matter what John says or does. Randy deserves to know that he's the father and John the other way around."

Michelle sighed as she started to pace the floor. "Gosh damn it! Why does this happen to me? I'm not strong enough to do this Dave."

Dave grabbed both of her arms and just stared her down. "You're strong enough. You have to be strong enough for your child Michelle. It's going to be okay. Just get the hard part over with and it'll be okay."

Michelle heard nothing he'd said as she stared straight back at him. "I know what I have to do." Was all she said. Dave nodded his head but just flicked his eyes at her at the next thing she said. "I'll leave. Go somewhere where I can't be found. You'll help me Dave. Randy or John can't know." Her expression was just still.

Dave shook his head. "No. I can't…Michelle…" He struggled with his words but was cut off anyways when there was a knock at the door. He ignored it but turned when Randy's voice came through. He looked at Michelle who just shook her head. "Michelle. You have to tell him." He repeated himself again.

Michelle got out of his grasp. "You better not tell him that I'm here." She warned when she found a hiding place behind the bathroom door.

Dave just ran a hand over his face as he made his way to open the door. "Randy. Hey." He greeted as cheerfully as he could.

Randy pushed his way inside. Dave just rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Has Michelle been over here?" He questioned quickly spinning himself towards Dave.

Dave looked at the bathroom and just shook his head. "No, she hasn't. Why?" He lied turning his attention back to Randy.

Randy swallowed. "I think the baby's mine." He blurted out.

Dave just looked up. The things he got himself into. He needed a vacation. "Michelle's baby? Randy…"

Randy put his hand up. "I know…I know it sounds way out there but I saw her earlier and just by touching her stomach I got this feeling Dave…I don't know how to explain it." He explained scratching the back of his neck.

"Randy. Don't you think if Michelle knew she'd tell you?" _The things he did for his friends._

Randy just 'looked' at him. "No. She wouldn't. She'd be too afraid to hurt John." He said matter-of-factly.

Dave's eyes found the bathroom door. He could just easily rat her out at that moment but he didn't. "Randy that may all be true but come on now…it's just a little out there don't you think?"

Randy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. But Dave when I felt the baby move…and just the way she rushed out all emotional…" He started but cut himself off. "I'm sorry. It's way out there. I just really need some sleep. Hopefully Heather will be in a deep sleep or even better…gone." He managed a smile.

Dave tilted his head. "I'm not getting the feeling that you don't like her right?"

Randy laughed to himself. "You actually thought I liked her? I mean at first I did…but I know that she's just something for the moment…hopefully she knows that too." He said with a half-shrug.

Dave looked amused. "So the rumors of you proposing to her are not true?"

Randy just shook his head profusely. "No…God no…whoever started that rumor should be scorned."

"Wow. I'm sorry buddy." Dave apologized resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Randy waved his hand at the apology. "You know I was actually excited to even think that Michelle was having my baby. God knows, you know, that I'm still in love with her. I don't know I guess I had that little twinge of hope."

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle covered her mouth as a cry wanted to escape. She couldn't do this. One way or another she'd be hurting one of them. They were better off without her. She needed to get away from this. It'd break her heart to do so but it's the only thing she could do….the thing she should do.

**X-x-x-X**

"She's here." Dave blurted out.

Randy's head whipped around. "What?"

"Michelle. She's here." He said again.

Randy opened his mouth and just closed it as he looked around. "What? Where?"

Dave walked over to the bathroom ready to find Michelle crouched down behind the door. "Michelle…" He started but stopped when she wasn't there. He stepped out of the bathroom and whipped his head around the room. "She's not there. She was there." He said as Randy just stared at him.

"How could she have gotten out? It's not that big of a room." He said stepping inside the bathroom himself. His head whipped around when he felt wind blow across his face. "Gosh damn it! We're fucking ten stories up! What the hell is she thinking?" He exclaimed.

Dave rushed inside and cursed himself when he saw the open window. He stuck his head out and looked both ways. No sign of her. She'd gotten down safely…and at that moment Dave knew she was gone. He closed his eyes and put his head down.

"Dave. What is it?" Randy asked watching his friend's actions.

Dave didn't move an inch. "She's gone."

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" He exclaimed when he pushed Dave aside.

Dave shook his head. "No. I didn't mean actually gone. I meant she left…she's gone Randy."

Randy looked down into the night sky hoping he'd get a sight of her so he could stop her. She was caring his child. He knew it was all that much more true now. She was carrying his child and God knows if he'd ever see her again.

**X-x-x-X**


	18. Chapter 18

"What the fuck are you talking about Dave? How in the hell did she climb down from a ten story window?" John exclaimed upon hearing the news. He wasn't all that happy that Randy had accompanied Dave.

Dave sighed. "Stairs. Why she did it? Hell if I know."

John growled into his hand. "What the fuck is she doing? She's freaking four months pregnant!" He shook his head profusely. "Putting that aside for now. Why did she leave in the first place?" He said flicking his eyes at Randy.

Randy shook his head and put up his hands. "Don't even look at me Cena."

"It wasn't him John. He didn't even know she was in the room until I told him." Dave explained.

John fell on the bed. "Everything was fine. What the hell happened?" He sighed trying to think of anything that he could've done to make her upset.

Dave turned to look at Randy, Randy just looked down and away. This was not something that any of them were expecting. If only he'd accepted to help her he'd at least know where she was at…now he had no clue and that scared him to death. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the baby she was carrying.

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" John questioned trying to rub the tension out of his neck.

Dave shook his head. "No. I have no clue where she would go."

All three men just stayed silent. Dave and John looked up when they heard a dialing of a phone. Randy didn't even look their way when he put the phone to his ear. John and Dave just scrunched their eyebrows at each other.

"Randy, who are you calling?" Dave questioned.

Randy just waved his hand. "Yeah. Hello. Maria, it's Randy…"

"Michelle's sister. What is he doing?" John asked standing up.

Dave just put his hand to stop him. "Just wait."

"Randy? Long time, no talk." She said through the phone. "What did I do to deserve this call?" She said sarcastically. She wasn't really a fan of Randy these days after what he'd done to her sister.

"Hi to you too Maria. That's not why I'm calling though…it's Michelle." He started.

Maria scrunched her eyebrows. "Michelle? What the hell did you do to her now Orton?"

Randy sighed. "I didn't do anything Maria. She left…she's gone."

"What? What do you mean she's _gone_?" She questioned as her voice raised.

"She left Maria. No one knows where the hell she's gone." He sighed through the phone.

Maria practically dropped the phone. "Gone? She's fucking four months pregnant Orton! What the hell happened to her to make her leave?" She exclaimed making Randy grimace.

Randy thought back to the last time he saw her. "I don't know Maria. We'd all like to know that right about now."

"Put Dave on the phone. I know he's there." Maria ordered.

Randy held out the phone to Dave. Dave just 'looked' at him as he took it. "Hey Maria." He greeted.

Maria paced the floors in her kitchen. "Don't hey me Dave. She tells you everything Dave…you have to know something." She said matter-of-factly.

Dave just looked down. "Maria, if I knew I wouldn't be here talking on the phone with you."

"Anything Dave…why did she just all of a sudden leave? She's carrying a baby Dave…alone." She sighed running a hand over her face.

Dave stayed quiet. "I know Maria…and that scares me to death. Is there anyplace you can think of, of where she could've gone or is going?"

Maria rubbed her temples trying to think. "The beach…she always liked going to the beach. That was always a calm for her. As to what beach? …hell if I know. Gosh damn it!" She cursed herself for not knowing more. She and her sister were close but one little thing like this and she didn't know.

"Maria. We are going to do everything we can alright. We'll search every gosh damn beach in the planet if we have to." Dave assured violently.

"You guys work Dave. How in the hell are you going to do that?" Maria pointed out.

"And our work travels." He pointed out himself. "We're going to find her Maria." He said matter-of-factly.

Maria nodded her head. "I know but we have to find her fast Dave. She and that baby are in danger no matter where they go."

Dave nodded his own head. "I know that too and we will. Just anything you can think of call me alright?"

"Yes, of course I will. Tell John it's going to be alright…I know how much he cares for my sister. Randy…watch him for me." She ordered politely.

Dave cracked a half-smile. "I will. Bye Maria." When she said good-bye Dave hung up the phone and handed it back to Randy. "She didn't tell you anything of where she liked to go or where she'd like to go someday?" He turned looking at John.

John looked up with tired eyes and just shook his head. "I just know that she loved to spend time at the beach. She even talked about us getting a house down in Florida. Other than that no…she never really talked of where she'd like to go someday. Maybe if I had been around more she would have."

Dave rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do that John. You had nothing to do with her disappearing."

"I wish I would have. It's better than not knowing anything." He sighed rubbing his tired eyes.

Randy held on to his phone. He closed his eyes trying to think back to every conversation he'd had with her. He'd talked about his love for the outdoors…again she'd talked about her love for the beach…and about how she used to love taking trips with her family to a beach just an hour away from where she lived…

"Carpenteria." He blurted out catching the attention of the other two men in the room.

"Carpenteria? What the hell is that?" John questioned.

Randy pointed his phone at him. "That's the place where she and her family would take a trip to every year."

"Are you sure? Where? In California?" Dave questioned one after another.

Randy nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. She told me it's only about an hour from Los Angeles…an hour from where she lives."

John put up his hands and just shook his head. "I'm her fiancé. Don't you think I would've known that."

"Like you said Cena. If only you'd been around more, maybe you would've known that." Randy said rudely.

John flicked his gaze at him before he started to stalk him. Dave got in between the two. "Not now, damn it. Michelle is gone…we need to find her. Put your differences away right now or I'll put them away for the both of you." Dave warned as he flicked his eyes between the two men.

Both men turned away in frustration. "We're freaking across the country. How in the hell is she going to get back to California without any money?" John questioned.

All men stayed quiet until Dave cursed to himself. "She has money alright…_my_ money. I left my wallet in the bathroom." He realized and just growled to himself.

"How much?" Randy asked.

Dave nodded his head. "Enough. I had about five hundred bucks in there."

"Five hundred? What the hell are you doing carrying that much money in your wallet?" Randy exclaimed.

Dave just shrugged his shoulders. "I always carry a good amount of money with me. It's not like someone's going to attempt to jack me." He pointed out.

Both John and Randy just rolled their eyes. "Whatever. Let's just figure out what we're going to do first." Randy said passing off Dave's moment of stupidity.

"Dave and I have a show tomorrow. We can get a flight out afterwards." John said as he looked up at Dave who just nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't have one until the next two days. I can get one out tonight." Randy said as eyes moved on him.

John just shook his head. "You have nothing to do with this Orton."

_If you only knew._ "John. We need as much help as we can get. Maria is doing her part but she can't do it by herself. The sooner we start the more likely we'll find her. You call us when you get there." Dave turned to Randy.

"Of course." Randy nodded.

Dave grimaced. "What about Heather?"

Randy held a smirk. "Michelle's not the only who can just disappear."

Dave nodded his head in agreement. "Be careful Orton."

Randy just nodded his head. "You too because she'll be coming to you when she doesn't find me." Randy smiled holding the door open.

Dave just made a sarcastic smirk. "Yeah. Thanks. Call us Orton."

"I will." Randy said seriously.

**X-x-x-X**


	19. Chapter 19

Randy's first day of searching was a complete bust. Where he thought she'd be, she was nowhere to be seen. It was beyond frustrating to not have any clue as to where Michelle was. She was a woman, who was four months pregnant…and not to leave out that the child was indeed his. How badly he wanted to spit it out to John the night before but knowing how much he cared for Michelle, he just decided to leave it alone. What the hell was Michelle thinking leaving on her own like this? Out of everyone, he was probably the most pissed at her. She's smarter than this. Sighing to himself, he pulled out his phone and dialed Maria's number.

**X-x-x-X**

Maria had just hopped out of the shower, when her cell rang. "Hello?" She answered running the towel through her wet hair.

"Hey, it's Randy. Today was a bust." He said wasting no time.

Maria swallowed as she stared at the person walking into her room. "You couldn't find anything?"

Randy shook his head over the phone and plopped down on a vacant bench. "Nothing. Maria, what is she doing? This isn't like her."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, Randy I really wish I could tell you something." She said with an apologetic tone.

Randy pulled down his baseball cap, as a couple of people walked by with an interested look. "That's a stretch. Considering how you were talking to me yesterday." He pointed out.

"Look, I still don't like you Orton but I could understand what you're going through." She said bluntly.

Randy crossed a foot over a knee. "I love her, Maria. I've never stopped, even though my actions said different." He admitted.

Maria sighed and looked down at her feet. "We'll find her, Orton." She assured. "Look, I need to go. I have some errands to run." Her eyes found the person standing across from her.

"Alright. I'll call if I find out anything." He said rising from his seat.

Maria nodded. "I'll do the same."

Randy gripped on to the phone for a quick second before sticking it in his back pocket. Not a good way to start off a day, he thought to himself. Picking up pace he headed back to his hotel…he'd figure out what his next move was, that's if he could find one.

**X-x-x-X**

Maria threw the phone back on her bed. "I don't know how you could be doing this, Michelle." She said turning back to where her pregnant sister stood.

Michelle looked down. "It's best for all of us. They need to get on with life, as do I." She said speaking for the first time since upon entering the room. "What did he say?" She asked referring to Randy.

Maria shook her head at her sister. "He basically sounds like one miserable chump…who says that he's loves you, no matter what his actions might have said."

"Thank you for not saying anything." Michelle replied taking a seat on the four post bed.

"Orton isn't a guy that I adore for many reasons but come on Michelle…you have to tell them that you're okay." Maria tried to reason taking a seat next to her sister.

Michelle shook her head. "John will be devastated to find out that this isn't his child, Maria. He doesn't deserve to be hurt…neither does Randy. They're better off without me."

"This isn't like you, Michelle. These two men need to know the truth or there's just going to be more hurt in the future." Maria tried to point out. "Because you know that they're not going to give up until the find you."

Michelle flicked her eyes up at her sister. "I'll figure out what to do when that time comes."

**X-x-x-X**

Randy was in the hotel elevator when he heard a faint sound of voices talking. He realized that it was coming from his own phone. Slipping it out of his back pocket, he put it to his ear. He must've forgotten to hang it up. Turning his ear more, he heard a familiar voice speaking…and it wasn't Maria's. Hearing that last phrase coming from Michelle's mouth, Randy hung up the phone.

"Well, figure it out fast Michelle because I'm on my way." He said to himself as rushed out when the elevator doors opened.

**X-x-x-X**

**_Yes, short chapter lol. Hope you enjoyed it though XD. This story has been going on for more than year, so there will only be a couple of more chapters ahead. I hate to end any story but I'll make sure to give an epilogue XD. Anywayz, again hope you enjoyed the short chapter and please don't forget to review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Michelle groaned as she took a seat on her sister's porch. Maria had gone out to grab some things from the store, giving her sometime to herself. Her eyes watched as the sun started to set. How did she end up like this? Why did things end up like this? Didn't she deserve to be happy? She looked down at her baby bump and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I promise not to let you down. I'm going to be the best mom, I can be." She said softly as she ran her hands over the belly. "I've made many mistakes…many that I wish I could take back…" She took a quick minute to wipe the tears. "I couldn't hurt them…they can never know…what hurts the most is that your daddy may never get to see you…" She sighed as she placed a hand over mouth. "John would've loved you as his own, but that wouldn't have been fair to him…he's the nicest man you'll ever meet…dearest, sweet man…that's why I couldn't hurt him…he doesn't deserve that or me."

She couldn't help but squirm when she felt the movement her baby made. "I know…you won't even get to see me until five months from now and you're already scolding me." She took a minute to chuckle. "And let me tell you about your daddy…" She couldn't help but smile. "The things your daddy and I have been through…I could blame it on him as to the reason why things are the way they are but I can't and I won't, I made mistakes just as he did…" Swallowing she wrapped her hair into a messy bun. "I'll always love him…I've always loved him."

She turned her head thinking she heard footsteps but shook her head when she saw no one there. "The first time we met…well, it was interesting…" She laughed. "Let's just say we didn't say such nice words to each other that day, but I guess that's where it all started off he and I…What changed it all, was that night we took a walk together…he wasn't the typical Randy Orton you see every week on television or the one everyone says he is…that night he made me fall in love with him…and it just went on from there…" She sighed. "And I'm sure it won't end anytime soon…" She let a linger as she adjusted her pregnant position.

Randy stepped out from the shadows. "No it won't." He said simply making her whip her head to look at him. He continued up the steps as she just stared on in shock. "Surprised?" He asked simply.

Michelle took a minute to compose herself. "What…how did you find me?" She finally got out.

Randy just simply waved his phone. "Why Michelle?" He said sticking his phone back in his pocket.

"She told you. I can't believe she told you." Michelle said all ready to kill her sister.

"No, she didn't tell me. I guess we both forgot to hang up the phone and I heard you." He explained as he took a step towards her and crotched down. "Why did you feel like you had to do this, Michelle?" He asked again.

Michelle shook her head. "I can't…you need to leave." She said flicking her tear filled eyes at him.

"No." Randy answered simply. "I'm not going anywhere. I heard what you said Michelle…don't think I'm ever going to leave you again." He cupped her face with his hands. "I love you…I never stopped…" Michelle tried to turn her head but he didn't allow it. "We're having a child together, you're having my little boy or girl." He moved his head around until he caught her eyes with his.

Michelle looked down and let the tears fall. "I don't want anyone to hurt, Randy. That's why I did it. That's why I left. John doesn't deserve the hurt, he hasn't done anything but love me." She broke down as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"But how much more hurt will it be when he finds out later on? How much hurt would it be if you went along with this marriage and down the line he found out that this child wasn't his? …" Randy tried to reason as he held her at arms length.

"I…I don't know what to do." She struggled to say as her eyes looked in the opposite direction.

Randy looked down as he rested his hands over her baby bump. "I've only said sorry about a million times for what I've done to you…" He stopped her when she opened her mouth. "And there probably won't be a certain amount of times that'll help the pain that I've caused, but God help me for loving you…the first moment I saw you Michelle…" He turned her chin towards him. "You clicked something in me…something that I had never felt before…the moment I looked into your eyes was when I can truly say that I fell in love with you."

Michelle let more tears fall as she rested her forehead against his. "God help me too. I want us back, Randy. I want you back…to feel your arms around me when I need that comfort…that someone to hold my hand…that someone I can just talk to...I just want us."

Randy nodded his head and couldn't help but get teary eyed himself. "I want it back too, baby. I'm going to be there each and every time you need that comfort…I'll hold your hand and never let go…I'll love you and I'll never stop." He sighed and pressed her hand against his heart. "This will always be yours, it's been yours since that first moment."

"It's going to be okay?" She said swallowing back some tears.

Randy nodded his head. "It's going to be okay…I'll make sure of it." Michelle flicked a smile as their lips finally met with each other. "I love you, Michelle." He said against her lips.

"I love you too, baby." She repeated as her hands wrapped around his neck.

Randy smiled as they just continued to stare at each other. The moment was broken when his cell phone started to ring. He apologized with his eyes before he answered it. "Hello?…" He took a quick look at Michelle. "Dave, hey." Michelle's eyes flicked at the name. Randy stayed quiet for a minute. "No, not yet." He finally spoke. "Yeah, I will…okay see you guys then." He spoke ending the short conversation.

"He asked about me?" Michelle asked simply.

Randy grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "I'll be there to hold your hand."

Michelle just nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know."

**X-x-x-X**

**_So, next chapter will most likely be the last chapter to this story. This chapter actually made me teary eyed, don't laugh lol. Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this short but very sweet chapter and please don't forget to review!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_So, this is indeed the last chapter. It's a simple one, but I'm proud with it. Even though this is the end, I'll probably end up giving you a prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank all of those who followed 'Broken In Two' and this one XD. As always, don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-X**

Michelle closed her eyes and rested her head back against the car seat. Inhaling deeply, she tried to process what she was going to say to John. God, how she didn't want to hurt him. The only thing he'd been was good to her. How cruel could she be? She opened her eyes when she felt Randy grab her hand in his. But she loved Randy. She always had. The baby she was carrying was his and she couldn't have been more happier. Flicking a smile, she brought his hand up to her lips.

"It's going to be okay." He voice assured her.

Michelle just 'looked' at him. "Easier said then done."

They just stared at each other before Randy got out of the car and crossed over to her side. Grabbing her hand again, he helped her out of the car. Michelle just stared up at the hotel complex and could just feel her heart racing. She assured herself that Randy was right and that everything would be okay … someday.

"You ready?" Randy questioned squeezing her hand tightly.

Michelle just nodded and let him lead her into the building.

**X-x-x-X**

"So, Randy's the father. You and him together." John spoke as he got up off the couch and took a step away from everyone.

Michelle already felt the tears. "John, you have to know that I love you. I truly do care for you."

John whipped around to face her. "Do you?" He said in short tone. "But yet you slept with him behind my back and you're now having his baby."

Randy stepped forward, but Dave caught him and held him back.

Michelle let the tears fall as she watched the hurt in his eyes stare right back at her. "You'll never know how sorry I' am for that, John. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess either way I did anyways."

"You think?" John spoke harshly.

This time it was Dave who stepped forward. "Don't ever hold that tone with her." He warned.

Michelle stood up and put a hand on Dave's chest. "It's alright. I deserve it."

John sighed and ran his hands over his face. This was really happening to him, wasn't it? The thing he had always dreaded from the beginning. He rested his hands on his hips and just stared at the ground.

"John …" She started but he cut her off with his stare.

"I'm not trying to be harsh, Michelle … but for God's sake." He took a minute to breathe in deeply. "In fear of snapping at you, I'm just going to leave right now." He stated before he brushed past everybody.

Michelle started after him, but both Randy and Dave stopped her attempt. "Let him go." Randy spoke softly before the sound of the slamming door could be heard.

"I …" Was all Michelle could get out before the tears came again.

Randy helped her sit back down on to the couch as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am here." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

"Will he ever forgive me?" She cried into his chest.

Dave took the seat on the other side of her. "John's a good guy. Just give him some time." He assured resting a hand on her back.

Michelle just nodded her head as she kept her head against Randy's shoulder. Randy and Dave just 'looked' at each other. Even though there was hurting involved in the whole situation, they both knew that it was finally over. Dave gave Randy a smirk before he stood up and quietly made his exit out of the room. Randy smiled to himself as he kissed Michelle softly on her neck.

**X-x-x-X**

Randy watched as she slept. Her hand resting on her stomach. A smile crossed his face. This is who he wanted to wake up to every morning … to kiss when he returned home from the road … or if he had it his way, they'd travel with him. She had his heart. She'd had it since the first moment his eyes laid upon her that day in the hall. The stories they could tell their children. With that, he took his hand and softly rubbed her stomach.

Michelle flicked her tired eyes open to see Randy placing a kiss on her stomach. She couldn't help the smile. She hoped to God that John wouldn't hold this against her forever. Even after what they'd been through, she'd hate to lose his love and friendship.

"I thought I'd never see the day. Randy Orton has a soft side." Michelle spoke catching Randy's attention.

Randy laid down next to her. "I'm blame that on you." He smirked.

Michelle flicked an eyebrow. "I think being blamed for that is a good thing."

"Eh … I guess so." He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Michelle let out a little laugh. "You know if we have a girl … you're going to get even softer."

Randy's expression turned serious when he shook his head. "Pssh … No, I won't. Plus, I already know we're having a boy. Fourth generation superstar."

It was Michelle's expression this time that turned serious. "Nah-ah. Don't even start with that already."

"And then I can teach him a little about the women …" He continued before Michelle slapped him on the arm. Randy couldn't help but laugh at the stern look on her face.

Michelle tried to push him away when he reached in for a kiss. "You're already getting yourself into trouble." She said flicking him a dirty look. Randy pouted and the smile came. "God, help those women if the baby turns out to be another you." She laughed before Randy placed a kiss on her lips.

"I should be hurt by that, but I'll take it as a compliment." Michelle jumped when she felt the movement in her stomach. "You okay?" Randy quickly asked. Michelle just nodded and smiled at his quick concern. Grabbing his hand she rested it on her belly, just when the baby decided to kick again.

Randy nodded his head. "Definitely a boy."

Michelle just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. This is how it was going to be from now on and she couldn't have thanked God more. Here with the man she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with and the child that they'd made together, that they'd share for the rest of their lives … hopefully with some more to follow…

"Love you." She shared out loud.

Randy flicked his eyes up at her. "Love you too, baby."

**X-x-x-X**


End file.
